Misled My Heart
by SBgirl04
Summary: "Absence makes the heart grow fonder." But that doesn't mean its wants are always right. One young woman has rarely listened to her heart but after years of travel, her heart wants to go home. But where is home? What or who can she call home when she doesn't belong anywhere? Sequel to Naruto: Sound Sisters
1. Prologue

_It's funny._

 _Ok, maybe not funny but... intriguing._

 _It's intriguing how our hearts can guide us into the path which can lead us to happiness and love. But... it's also interesting how our minds can override our hearts and lead us elsewhere._

 _But why?_

 _Is it fear of repeating the past? Is it insecurity of our own capabilities? Or is it resentment of how negative experiences have molded us, making us close ourselves off to everyone and everything?_

 _Maybe it's all of it plus some._

 _Well, whatever the case, it can prevent us from going where we need to be and let ourselves be misled into thinking and feeling that we are going in the right direction._

...

 _It took me too long to learn this, but hopefully everyone will open their hearts and try to understand why._


	2. Ch 1 - Home Sweet Sand

Her light blue eyes shut as sandy wind blew into her face and uncovered her head from the cloak she wore. She spat in discomfort as some granules entered her mouth unwillingly but then stopped to take in the sight of the tall cliffs that led to the Sand village's entrance.

 _'I'm here... Finally.'_ A quick smirk flashed across her lips before going back to being covered by the hood of her worn and dirtied cloak in order to ward off the high burning sun.

The wind had stopped as she found the entrance to an old home, or at least what she hoped was still a place she could take a rest in. She looked over at the guards which were still dressed in the old familiar Sand village outfit. The woman slid back her hood and began to search for her documents within her satchel.

"Madame! Please, come in!" The guards happily opened the gates and pointed her in, "Are you in need of an escort? We were not aware you were out." One guard mentioned a little bewildered.

 _'They still... remember me?'_

"Umm... No, I'm ok. I'll be going to the Kazekage's." She smiled politely, though the wind picked up again and flung her long, low ponytail up behind her back. Her orangey-brown, long split bangs scattered all over her face before she flipped her hood over herself. _'Ugh... Maybe I shouldn't have come back...'_

As she strolled aimlessly around, the villagers would smile and wave happily at her. The young woman would smile back nervously and paced herself.

 _'Since when did the Suna get so friendly? What changed?'_ She frowned at the environment around while her hands tugged at her hood, trying to hide her uncomfortableness.

After various minutes exploring the streets of the village, she came across a strange but lush oasis. She entered it slowly while she gazed in amazement,

 _'This wasn't here before...'_

Before she could relax among the trees, her ears caught an out of place humming. The kunoichi quietly followed the sound and spotted a blonde man, sitting in a small clearing as he meditated. She stealthfully made her way up one of the nearby tree and watched him curiously.

Suddenly, the man appeared right in front of her, startling her and causing her to fall into a small stream below her. Though the water that splashed around her soaked parts of her long-sleeve shirt, her instincts ignored it and quickly jumped into a fighting pose.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He jumped down after questioning her, taking a few cautious steps towards her.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Her light blue eyes looked him up and down, _'He looks... familiar...'_

"Look, I'm just here to meditate. I don't know why you're spying on me but I have a right to be here." His discontent for her interruption couldn't be hidden.

"I have my rights as well. Visiting family." The woman got out of her fighting stance and mirrored his annoyed look.

 _'So she's from here...'_

"I see. Well, my name is-" the young man slipped on an algae-covered rock, more concentrated on shaking the fellow ninja's hand than on his chakra, making him fall face first into the stream.

"Nnn...uuto," his words bubbled in the stream, "...Sssu...ki." He spat water out of his mouth as he tried to get up.

The brown haired woman hid her giggle with a hand to her mouth, "Weird name, Nuto Suki. Guess I can give you my name," she extended her hand to help him up, "It's-" but is unfortunately thrown off by his strong pull and slipped as well.

In her gasp, she breathed in water and coughed uncontrollably while trying to speaking, "...mai. Ta... ka..."

"Nice... to meet you Mai Taka. I think you're the one with a weird name. Anyway, my real name-" her continued hard coughing interrupted.

 _'Why me... I guess I can go along with it... Seeing he is a stranger.'_ The woman tried to control her cough as the tall man patted her back and knelt down to help her up. Unexpectedly, she got caught looking deeply into his kind blue eyes, _'His eyes...'_

"Do I... know you?" Nuto looked curiously at her.

Mai blushed and immediately turned her face away,

"I-I have to go," she responded abruptly and took a few steps back.

"Wait, you should probably seek medical attention. Let me take you." The blond ninja reached out to her but she swatted his hand away.

"It's ok!" she tried to contain a cough but failed, "I'm fine," and continued walking backward with a nervous smile.

"Alright then... Take care." He frowned a little before trying to wring his clothes dry.

"Thanks. Y-you as well. See ya'round!" She winked trying to be coquette but then turned around to question herself. _'See ya' around? I must have gotten water in my brain as well.'_

A few hours of more aimless walking and the sun began to set. This, unfortunately, forced her to ask directions which the villagers she spoke to found very odd but happily helped her out. Finally, she arrived at her destination - the Kazekage's home . _'I wonder if they always give random people directions to his house.'_

She stood there looking rather overwhelmed by the sight of the place. Her throat gulped in her insecurities as her knuckles began to knock on the wooden door. She felt unsure weather anyone would even be there seeing as it was an unexpected visit but she had finally built up enough courage over the past months to see the family she had left several years ago. Her fingers twitched with anticipation until she heard the unlocking and watched the door open.

A little dark red haired girl with light blue-green eyes stoond in front of her looking at her confused as she looked back in the same manner.

"M-mommy?" the little girl quesioned the woman before her. The visiting kunoichi flinched and was at a loss for words but then a silouhette of a woman suddenly appeared behind the girl,

"Who is it, sweetie-"

The traveling woman's heart raced as she looked up at what looked like her reflection. The only difference was in what she wore, the updo the woman had and how her eyes streamed with tears.

"I-Imai?" The tearful woman questioned.

"Imao? Y-your eyes... they're-" the crying twin jumped to her sister and wrapped her arms tightly around her. Imai embraced her back, trying to hold her own tears back.

"It's been so long, sister." Imao continued to hold her sibling tightly against her...

"Too long." Imai had never felt so happy to see her sister and oddly felt complete by her side.

The little girl tugged at Imao's long, tan skirt, "Mommy?"

Imao immediately picked her up and smiled happily at her, "I'm so sorry, Kazuko, this is your aunt Imai. She's my twin - that's why we look the same."

"You have a daughter!?" The visiting sibling's jaw dropped.

"Oh, my dear sibling, there is much we need to talk about. Come inside." Imao wiped the tears from her eyes, gripped her sister's hand and pulled her in.


End file.
